rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Ginei Morioka
History Gin is first introduced by Nekonome Sensei as the president of the Newspaper Club. He give roses to the girls and called them all cuties. He said that the first job of the Newspaper Club was to find out the identity of peeping tom running around campus. That was a cover for he plan to pin the blame on Wataru as the peeping tom running around campus and to get with Moka. His plans backfire when Kurumu and Yukari discover the true and Jiro couves Moka to believe Wataru. After Wataru beat him in battle Gin confessed to being the Peeping Tom, clearing Wataru's name and even apologized to Wataru for all the trouble he caused. Personality To look at him, one would think Ginei Morioka is a rather charming fellow. However, Ginei is rather girl-crazy almost to the point of being a total high-class pervert. That said, he is extremely attracted to Moka and considers Wataru a rival for her affections. Nevertheless, his loyalty is sincere and he values his comrades more than anything else, and is not above enduring excruciating pain, nor resorting to deadly force, for their sakes. In conjunction with his werewolf attributes, this makes Gin both a great ally and a fearsome adversary. Powers and Abilities Powers Lycanthropy: The ability to transform into a wolf-like creature, at his will. When transformed, he gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf-like creature with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina, etc. In addition werewolves in Rosario Kiva are often attributed speed far beyond those of vampires and they also have them even untransformed form. His condition grants him superhuman powers such as: *'Superhuman Speed': As a werewolf, when a full moon shines brightly, his abilities are heightened to the point where his speed exceeds even Moka in her super-vampire state. While werewolves in general are stated to have their power wax and wane with the lunar cycle, it is unknown if all werewolves receive this much of an increase. Regardless, Ginei is still exceptionally fast, even when the moon is not full, able to land dozens of blows in a singe pass against Kuyou. And even while in human form, he has enough mobility to be able to sneak up on most people. *'Superhuman Strength': Ginei has demonstrated to have an strength far beyond those of humans and many other creatures in the series, almost as strong as Moka. He can knock out several monsters way bigger than he with a single blow even in his human form. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, several feet into the air. *'Superhuman Agility': Ginei's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Ginei's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the vampires. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superuman Durability': The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ginei is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Ginei has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness as any other wolf as well. *'Claws and Teeth': The Werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': As a werewolf, he is capable of regenerating damaged with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Moon Phases Empowering': As is already mentioned above, his powers increases and decreases with the moon phases. When there is full moon he is at his peak capacity. *'Transformation': He can transform isolated parts of his body even during the day, such as his ears and tail. Relationships Wataru Kurenai Moka Akashiya Kurumu Kurono Yukari Sendo Mizore Shirayuki Jiro (Garulu) Haiji Miyamoto Category:Characters Category:Werewolf